Prostate Examination
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: Ludwig goes in for a prostate exam, thinking it is an ordinary one but instead get's more than he bargains for when he gets Dr. Gilbert Beilschmidt as his doctor. And well let's just say the examination is thorough AU, Lemony Goodness One Shot Fixed up


A man with blonde slicked back hair, piercing blue eyes stood tall in a waiting room, a slight frown wearing on his face. He was wearing a black crisp suit with a deep red tight that seemed a bit too tight, and the suit overall was tight on his body. It showed off his muscular frame and the pants he wore seemed to hug his well-rounded ass and groin. His blue eyes shifted to the clock that was hanging on the wall, the insane ticking noise wearing on his nerves.

He looked then cursed under his breath, running his fingers through blonde locks. A few people in the waiting room stared at him, the women whispering behind their dainty hands as they pointed at him, giggling at how 'handsome' and 'sexy' he looked. The man only ignored them, his eyes glued to the clock. He was now scowling heavily, going to the receptionist desk, his large hands on the counter.

The brunette receptionist blushed when she saw the blonde male, giving him a charming smile. "Can I help you sir?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile, her eyes promising sexual things.

"I've been waiting for about thirty minutes miss, I have an important business meeting at 3 o'clock and I _need_ to get this thing done with Dr. Beilschmidt pronto," the man said, a vein showing on his forehead, showing his apparent annoyance.

The woman kept her smile up, making the man even more irritated. All he wanted to do was wipe that smile from her face. "Well sir, what is your name?"

"Ludwig Wiederschmidt." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh! Y-You're here for **that**," she said, her cheeks turning red as she gave him a sly smile. She picked up her phone and said a few words into it before nodding to the man known as Ludwig. "Dr. Beilschmidt will see you now, he's in the room down the hall and to your left. He's room 625~"

Ludwig nodded and walked out of the waiting room and into the hallway. The hallway was a pearly white and it was narrow with a few photos decorating the walls. Yet somehow with each step Ludwig felt that this visit was going to change his life in some sort of dramatic way.

He entered the room, seeing the backside of a man. From what Ludwig could see, the male stood at least 5'9 with platinum blonde hair and a slim figure with a hint of some muscles, and his back slowly led down to an arch in his back that led to a firm butt that Ludwig noticed very well. The man was wearing a white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks that hugged just about everything, and black dress shoes.

He felt his cheeks heat up and heard a light chuckle. The man turned and gave Ludwig a teasing smile. He was even more attractive from the front, with ruby red eyes to match his face with black square rimmed glasses over them. And his hands weren't the usual doctor gloves, they were a sinful red color. It was all very odd, and what was more odd was the way the man stared him down.

"You are…Ludwig I presume?" his voice was smooth, with a slight teasing tone to it.

Ludwig felt his throat go dry and he could only manage a nod, his cheeks turning redder. Ludwig wasn't no homosexual but the man before him was strikingly handsome, and could not help but find the young male attractive. "Ahh, Well I am your doctor for today, Dr. Beilschmidt and I will be giving you your…"

"P-Prostate exam…" Ludwig choked out, his face turning even more red. It was embarrassing to admit it, but the job protocol required for him to get a prostate exam at least once. He could wait till he was forty, but he thought it would be a good idea for him to just get it done now. But now, he was starting to have second thoughts about all of this…

"Hah. Yes a prostate exam, how about we get started eh?" Dr. Beilschmidt said more than asked, pulling on his left red latex glove, a loud snap ringing throughout the quietness of the room. "Now drop those pants."

Suddenly Dr. Beilschmidt had taken on a more devilish look, a creepy smirk coming onto his face as his ruby eyes glittered with mischief, which made Ludwig shudder. He nervously and hesitantly began to undo his pants, feeling a rush of cold air sweep over into the room as his pants dropped onto the tiled white floor. He kept his gaze on the ceiling as he stepped away from his pants and began to slowly pull down his black silk boxers to reveal his rather large and thick girth. He felt dirty and nervous all over under Dr. Beilschmidt's gaze.

"Oh my…you are well endowed~" Dr. Belischmidt said as his eyes were now glued to his patients cock. He licked his lips and smirked darkly. "On the table."

Ludwig felt weird but took his jacket off, revealing the white button down underneath and his red tie. He got onto the cold metal table, on all fours, his ass in the air and his body shaking from the chills he was getting. Why was the table metal and not all cushiony with that tissue paper on it that always tore easily when he sat his ass onto it?

Ludwig couldn't see the change in Dr. Beilschmidt but lust was soon in his red eyes, a noticeable erection in his pants. Dr. Beilschmidt never got like this with any of his patients, well not all of them anyway. There were a few here and there that got him dripping in his pants. Francis Bonnefoy was an example, he was a wonderful patient, he squirmed a lot but other than that seemed to enjoy his 'examination'.

Dr. Beilschmidt grinned lecherously at his lewd memories and put the cold warming strawberry flavored lube onto two of his fingers. He looked at Ludwig's ass hole with raw need and had to calm himself. He had a feeling Ludwig may be curious but overall a heterosexual, but he could easily turn the man out with some coaxing and lubricant~

"Ludwig?" he whispered, his voice low and husky. Ludwig shuddered at the way Dr. Beilschmidt said his name, feeling a weird sensation get onto his body. "A-Ahh Ja?" he asked, his cheeks hot.

"Call me Gilbert," he said spreading open Ludwigs ass cheeks.

"W-Why would I call you th-AH!" Ludwig cried out loudly and gripped the table harshly, blushing furiously as he felt Gilbert's hands rub his small asshole in circular motions, not even bothering to push his fingers in. It was as if he was _teasing _him and the lubricant made him feel all hot and warm.

Ludwig could feel his cock begin to harden and his eyes widened. "W-What are you doing?" he asked, his voice coming out in a strangled whisper as he felt Gilbert prod his pink asshole with his fingers. "I'll let you in on a little secret Luddy-boy, I am a certified doctor but I do have a fetish for men and well assholes in general. And its not everyday I get someone as delectable as you coming in for a prostate exam," he purred out, pushing one finger into Ludwig.

After that all words left Ludwig as he moaned extremely loud in pleasure, the upper half of his body falling onto the cold table, his hands gripping the table tightly till his knuckles turned white, his ass high in the air, ready for Gilbert to do anything to him.

Gilbert chuckled and pushed another finger into the German male, making him scream loudly, a heavy blush decorating his cheeks, his cock leaking pre cum already. Gilbert began to finger Ludwig slowly and teasingly, lust in his eyes before he roughly pulled out his fingers, making Ludwig whimper and shake all over.

What was wrong with him? He was letting this doctor…touch him like this.

"Tell me Ludwig have you ever been with a man?" Gilbert asked, grabbing Ludwig's face roughly in his hands, looking deep into his eyes. Red clashed with blue, lust clashed with confusion and need. Ludwig knew he wasn't going to make it to his meeting on time…

"N-Nein…I haven't," he admitted, looking away from Gilbert shyly. Gilbert chuckled darkly and smirked, letting go of Ludwig's face, taking off his pants and pulling out his hardened length. He was just as big as Ludwig's and Ludwig's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Open your mouth," he ordered, his voice commanding authority. Ludwig looked at Gilbert with slight tears in his eyes. "G-Gilbert I don't know if I want to do this," Ludwig whimpered out as he looked at the size of his cock. Ludwig could move at any time, hell he could even over power Gilbert but something had him glued to the table, something stopped him from moving.

"Hush, the way I fingered your ass and the fact that your already leaking, shows that you are enjoying this and that you do **want **this," Gilbert said, running his fingers through the blonde's hair, messing it up a bit. "Now open up."

Ludwig tried to keep his mouth shut but Gilbert put his fingers into his mouth, prying it open slowly. Ludwig felt confused at the little resistance he put up. "Good boy," he purred out, smirking. Gilbert's cock slowly entered his mouth and Ludwig tried to push his cock away with his tongue, his face red.

Gilbert tsked him, getting a grip on Ludwig's hair before pulling it hard, making a yelp and moan come from the German. Gilbert then took the opportunity to shove his cock down Ludwig's throat, making the older male gag. "Ludwig, it will be much easier if you just relax your throat and accept my cock. Either way it's going down your throat. You can do it the easy way or the hard way. It makes no difference to me I'm still going to fuck that sexy ass mouth of yours," he said hungrily.

Seeing the look in his eyes and the feel of his cock filling up his throat, Ludwig relented and began sucking on Gilbert's cock, his tongue rubbing against Gilbert's shaft. Ludwig felt the head of Gilbert's penis hit the back of his throat, making him gag. He tried to pull back but that only made Gilbert's grip on his hair tighten, his thrust becoming more frantic as he moaned loudly. "Fuck, you fucking good at this, you sure you haven't done this before?"

Ludwig soon realized he might as well get into it, fighting wasn't going to help so he began to willingly deep throat Gilbert, moaning lowly himself as he looked up at Gilbert. His teeth grazed the older man's cock, his tongue running over the underside of it, his tongue rubbing against the sensitive nerve endings.

"Fuck…Ludwig I'm gonna cum if you keep that up," Gilbert whispered out hungrily, his head dipped back, eyes closed and his mouth hanging open in pleasure.

Ludwig felt himself become even more turned on and sucked on Gilbert's cock for his dear life, one of his large hands, grabbing Gilbert's balls gently, giving them a rough squeeze.

Gilbert's eyes snapped out and he let out a loud cry, his body shuddering violently as his seed spilled into Ludwig's mouth. "Fick yes! Ludwig! Ja, ja! Mein Gott!" he cried out, a blush tinging his face. Ludwig's eyes widened, his face red as a tomato, he wanted to pull away from his cock but Gilbert only forced his cock deeper down his throat, his seed spilling from the corners of Ludwig's mouth. "Schlucken Sie das alles verdammt," he whispered darkly, looking down at him. Ludwig swallowed the warm liquid down his throat and was surprised at how good it tasted, feeling dirty yet even more turned on.

Gilbert slowly pulled his cock from Ludwig's mouth and smirked, running his fingers through his hair and chuckled. "Fuck I didn't know you be that good," Gilbert admitted, fixing his fogged up glasses, smirking. "But sadly we are not done yet."

Ludwig's eyes widened and he shook his head. "B-But…"

"No buts, I haven't even tested your prostate yet and haven't even give your ass a full examination~" he said hungrily. He then moved behind Ludwig, grabbing his ass cheeks once more, pulling them apart to reveal the puckered hole. He was happy there was no hair in sight, this made everything much **much **easier for him. Gilbert mad with lust did not even give Ludwig time of day to realize what was going on before he rubbed his tongue all around the muscular man's ass hole. Ludwig jerked forward and cried out, his face red. "Ngh! Gilbert, oh Gott ja!"

Gilbert smirked darkly and squeezed the German's ass roughly, his tongue prodding his asshole before sliding his tongue into the tight hole. Ludwig moaned loudly, squirming but stopped once Gilbert gave him a warning squeeze. Gilbert pulled his tongue out for a second and chuckled, a chesire grin on his face. He then whispered out in the tense sexual air, "Du schlampe, du möchtest, dass ich zu essen, dein arsch findest du nicht?" (You slut, you want me to eat out your ass don't you?)

Ludwig nodded his head furiously, his cock throbbing and aching for release as he tried to push his ass into Gilbert's face. "Ja, das tue ich. Bitte Gilbert, mein dick ist weh," Ludwig whined back, feeling like a slut but it all felt so good. He didn't care if this was considered gay or even wrong. At the moment he only cared about his sweet release. (Yes, I do. Please Gilbert, my dick is aching.)

"Your wish is my command," Gilbert said and pushed his tongue into the German, making Ludwig moan loudly. Gilbert's tongue rubbed Ludwig's tight inner walls, enjoying the taste. He smelled better than France –France smelled of shit and anchovies– and tasted better too~ Gilbert moaned as flicked his tongue wildly inside the German males asshole. He moved his hand to the front, gripping Ludwig's shaft roughly, earning a loud moan from him. Ludwig squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut as Gilbert began to pump his cock with his soft hands, his thumb running over the head furiously, spreading his pre cum.

"N-Nahhh Gilbert I'm gonna…I'm gonna cu-!" Ludwig came violently, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he spilled his seed onto Gilbert's hands. But Gilbert did not stop the licking or the insane pumping of his hand, which made Ludwig cum even more, his seed now getting onto the table, making Ludwig sob as his body shook. "Keine mehr! Nicht mehr, ich flehe dich an!" (No more! No more, I beg of you!)

Ludwig fell limp onto the table just as Gilbert stopped. He then slowly pulled out his tongue and stopped jerking Ludwig off. He then pulled his gloved hand to his mouth, lapping up the cum hungrily with a long moan, a renewed look of lust in his eyes.

"You came so early, but no matter, I need my dick to examine your ass now," he whispered hungrily, giving a harsh slap to the German's right cheek. Ludwig cried out and then shook his head. "Nein! Don't put it in there!"

"You're going to feel what it is like to have another man's penis deep up inside you Luddy. I am going to savor every inch of your tight ass as I deflower you," Gilbert said huskily as he pressed his cock near Ludwig's lubricated hole. Ludwig's eyes widened and he tried to move but Gilbert's hands kept him in place.

SMACK!

The sound of a harsh slap rung through out the room, Gilbert's hand colliding with Ludwig's left cheek this time. "Shut the fuck up, you let it go this far, there is no way I'm going to stop now," Gilbert said hungrily, rubbing his tip against Ludwig's pink puckered hole.

Every time Gilbert's cock rubbed against Ludwig's hole, he could feel it contract and tighten. Gilbert's response to this was, "I love seeing that little ass tighten up, it shows that your going to be so tight~"

With that Ludwig felt his head begin to push in to him. His anus tried to resist but it was not winning. There was nothing he could do as Gilbert's penis slowly forced its way into him. Ludwig felt a burning pain as Gilbert pushed deeper into him and Ludwig screamed out as Gilbert's head popped inside of him and Ludwig gave a loud cry. "Feel free to scream as loud as you want Luddy. These rooms are virtually sound proof!" Ludwig then realized he was not going to be saved as he felt him going deeper and deeper into him. When all of a sudden he stopped. Relief took over Ludwig but Gilbert didn't withdraw. Suddenly Ludwig felt his ass contract and for some unknown reason he was involuntary letting Gilbert in. "Good boy Ludwig, your ass wants this cock in you," Gilbert said hungrily. Ludwig's head was spinning and before he knew it Gilbert was all the way inside of him.

It only took Ludwig a second or two to finally realize he was no longer a virgin and about to be fucked senseless by a madman doctor. "Mein Gott Luddy your so fucking tight. You feel really good. I've never had a man who felt this good," Gilbert said. He then slowly pulled out of him and he then pushed himself back into Ludwig, the size of him inside of Ludwig's tight ass causing him to wiggle. "God I love your fucking ass," Gilbert said as he slowly withdrew but only leaving his head in. Then he slammed his cock back into him, a little harder this time. Every time he slammed into Ludwig, he screamed out. As each of Gilbert's thrust came quicker and harder Ludwig struggled more and more which seemed to make Gilbert more aroused and more aggressive. Soon his cock was slamming mercilessily into Ludwig and he became looser as Gilbert fucked the daylights out of Ludwig, and all of a sudden it seemed as if he lost control and violated Ludwig's ass with reckless abandon. Ludwig moaned lustfully, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his own cock throbbed, he felt himself about cum. He was teetering over a ledge and that couldn't be stopped. He panted heavily, moaning as he felt Gilbert begin to rub his cock furiously once more.

"Oh Gott, Gilbert ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann halten sie zurück!" Ludwig screamed, blushing furiously. (Oh God, Gilbert I don't know if I can hold it back!) He felt dizzy and everything felt so good, Gilbert was starting to hit that spot and that's when lost he it. Ludwig came violently, his seed shooting out of him in what felt like a puddle, his cock spasming as her arched his back. "GIIIIIIILBERT!" Gilbert came soon after and grunted loudly as his cock throbbed violently inside of Ludwig, his seed coming out of Ludwig's tight ass, dripping out of him. "Ludwig!"

It seemed like the flow of the Gilbert's cum would never end as Ludwig felt his insides fill with it. Soon Gilbert pulled his cock slowly out of Ludwig with low moan, earning a shudder from the German. As Gilbert withdrew Ludwig could feel Gilbert's cum leaking out of his anus and flowing down the crack of his ass. Gilbert stood next to him, stroking his already sensitive cock as he whispered into Ludwig's ear, "I will have my nurse make a follow up appointment for you next week." Ludwig shot even more cum all over the table. Gilbert then stood there looking at Ludwig, with bemused eyes. "Wow Luddy," he purred out. "You came so much, I can't wait for our next appointment~" He then slapped Ludwig's ass once again, tossing a tissue box next to him. "Clean yourself up, I have more patients to attend to." He then winked and without saying anything he pulled up his pants and walked out of the exam room leaving Ludwig cum filled, sweaty and dirty yet feeling oddly satisfied. As he layed there wondering what was going to happen next, Gilbert's nurse walked in.

It was a male with violet eyes, somewhat wavy brown hair with a wild strand. He had a mole on his face which made him look extremely cute. He wore a tight white leather nurse's dress that stopped at his mid thigh, wearing white stockings and red heels with black square rimmed glasses. The male adjusted his glasses and gave Ludwig a slight snotty smirk.

"Wow, Luddy…it looks like you two had quite the enjoyable time!" the male nurse said with a light chuckle. Ludwig felt his cheeks burn, feeling completely humiliated as he cleaned him up. As he was leaving he said, "I'm Roderich by the way, Dr. Beilschmidt will be seeing you next Tuesday at 4. Plan on being here a while!" When the Roderich left Ludwig got up to get dressed, as he was pulling on his silk boxers Roderich stuck his head back in the door, with a straight face, and said, "By the way, he's into BDSM shit, so wear leather next time and plan on getting gagged~"

Ludwig blushed as Roderich closed the door, and rubbed his bottom. He then walked out of the clinic, but not before noticing Gilbert pulling along a woman on a chain who had dark brown wavy hair, green eyes, a petite figure with a flower in her hair. "Come on along Elizabeta, I gotta give you your usual **physical examination**," he said lustfully. Elizabeta blushed and moaned in delight. She was wearing nothing but bondage tape covering her breast and private area, a ball gag in her mouth.

Gilbert caught Ludwig's eyes and winked at him, pulling Elizabeta harder and walking into a room, locking the door.

The people in the waiting room ignored it like nothing ever happened and Ludwig shook his head leaving the clinic quickly, looking at his watch.

Dammit he missed the meeting. He gave the clinic one last look, his cheeks pink and shook his head. "What a weird clinic and yet…" he trailed off, his face turning redder as Gilbert flashed into his head.

Ludwig got into his car and drove off down the road to the closet BDSM Fetish shop. Might as well stock up, eh?


End file.
